Ash into Ashachu
by Oldies Lover
Summary: Ash somehow gets turn into a Pikachu. Can he turn back into a human or will he remain a pokemon forever?
1. Chapter 1

One day Ash Kecthum was continuing his Pokemon Adventure with his Pikachu, Brock, and Misty. One day when Ash and his friends were going on their adventure. Ash had to stop to use the bathroom so he went inside the pokemon center to use the bathroom. But what he didn't is that Team Rocket was there. They knew Ash was there and they had plans to use him.

When Ash finished using the bathroom and no one was looking Team Rocket attacked Ash and made him unconnsious. They grabbed his body and they went off. Everyone was becoming impatient waiting for Ash. Misty finally said, "Okay what is taking Ash so long in the bathroom!" Pikachu said, "Pika Pika!"

Brock went inside of the boys bathroom to look for Ash but he wasn't there. Brock cames out of the bathroom and said to Misty and Pikachu that Ash was not in there. Misty and Pikachu both looked really confused. Misty said, "So not only did Ash use the bathroom for like ten minutes. But his now all of a sudden disappears?!"

Brock said, "Well I went inside the bathroom and looked everywhere and I couldn't find Ash." Okay now they were all worried because Ash just goes missing for no reason. They ask everyone in the Pokemon center if they have seen Ash and everyone said no. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu go to the police station and tell that Ash has gone missing.

Ash wakes up in a lab full of moniters. He is strapped down on a stretcher and cannot escape. He looks around and yells for help. Ash hears a man say over an intercom that it is no use. He cannot escape. The young man came in and said to Ash, "Hello Ash my name is Giovanni and I need your help with someting." Ash looked so scared he couldn't even imagine what that man would do to him. Giovanni said, "I hired a bunch of scientists who will help me turn people into pokemon!"

Ash try to break free but it was no use. He did not want to be a pokemon. Giovanni said, "Poor Ash, after we turn you into a Pikachu we will brainwash you and you will work for us now." Ash said, "NO!" A bunch of scientists came in with all sorts of machines and hooked them up to Ash. A yellow liquid came out of a tube and was injected into Ash's body.

Ash yelled in pain as his body began to change. He face starting forming a small snout. His nose turned to a small, wet dot on his face. And blood red cheeks appeared on his face. He was crying in pain as his hands turned into paws. Two of his fingers disappeared and his two paws were only left with three little numbs. Yellow fur started spreading all over his body.

The same thing happens with his feet, it turned into paws and grew yellow fur on them. His ears started to move to the top of his head growing inches long. It grew yellow fur and a little black fur for the tip of his ears. This was the last and most painful part of his transformation. A tail grew from his spine into a shape of a lightning bolt. It grew yellow fur and a little bit of brown fur on the end."

His clothes were to small for him, Giovanni grabbed them and gave it to a team rocket grunt. He said to him to burn it. The grunt did what his boss said and went to burn it. Giovanni said to Ash, "Hey Ash are you awake." Ash's eyes opened once being brown going to completley black with white pupils. His eyes then changed again to a very dark red and said, "Yes master." Giovanni smirked and said, "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Ash has just been kidnapped and turned into a Pikachu and is being controlled by team rocket. Giovanni is now controlling Ash and is planning to abduct other trainers and turn them into pokemon. The only thing that Giovanni kept from Ash's clothes is his hat. He got his hat and threw it into a cabinet. He said to Ash who was brainwashed, "Are you ready to find more trainers and turn them into Pokemon Ash?"

Ash replied with, "Yes Master." Giovanni smirked and was ready to abduct more trainers. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were helping the police to find Ash. They even posted a missing poster which said, "Missing: Ash Ketchum, DOB: 12/08/1980, Last seen in the bathroom at the pokemon center, if found please call the police."

Misty was really sad that Ash disappears for no reason. Pikachu was even more sad that his trainer was gone. And when he found Ash he would kill the guy who kidnapped. Brock was of course sad too but not that sad as Misty or Pikachu. After weeks of searching the police could not find Ash and they gave up.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu thought that Ash was probably dead. But after those few weeks Giovanni, Ash (who is brainwashed), and Giovanni's grunts have kidnapped a lot of trainers, and have turned them all into Pokemon. He wants to turn every trainer into a Pokemon but we know that is not going to happen.

As Giovanni and Ash (His new evil Pokemon Pet) were taking a walk looking for trainers. Giovanni noticed a girl, he said to Ash, "Look at that girl trainer over there." She had orange hair in a ponytail, really short shorts with a tank top that showed her belly button. Of course it was Misty!

Giovanni wanted to kidnap her and make her into a Pokemon as well! Giovanni walked up to Misty Ash following behind him. He said to Misty, "Hello young girl how are you?" Misty confused responded with, "Ummmmm... good I guess, do we know each other." Misty looked down at the Pikachu (who she didn't that it was Ash) the Pikachu had blood red eyes. Misty said to Giovanni, "Why is you're Pikachu's eyes red?"

He responded with, "Oh I don't know but that does not matter right now." He told Ash to attack her with a Thundershock. Ash did what he asked and she fell onto the floor unconscious. Giovanni picked her up and said perfect. Right as he was about to leave Brock and Pikachu saw them trying to take Misty. Brock said, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MISTY!"

Giovanni said to Ash, "Attack them!" he called his grunts to pick him up. Brock said to Pikachu to fight the other Pikachu and that he will try to save Misty. Pikachu nodded and was ready to fight Ash. Brock ran after Giovanni who was holding Misty. Pikachu looked confused because he never saw no Pikachi with blood red eyes.

Ash started an attack which was a thundershock. Pikachu avoided it and did a iron tail attack. Ash got hit and was knocked back. Ash got back up and was really angry, little lightning shocks coming from his cheeks. The fight continued on until something happened. Ash's eyes started to turn into regular Pikachu eyes.

Ash said to Pikachu, "Pikachu is that you?" Pikachu even more confused looked at Ash. Ash said, "Pikachu please help me I got turned into a Pikachu and I'm being controlled by..." But he could not finish his sentence because his blood red eyes came back.

Pikachu looked at Ash and wanted to help him. But instead Ash ran back to his master. Pikachu was running after Ash. Brock was chasing after Giovanni and tried to save Misty but he got away in a helicopter. As Brock saw Misty she laid there unconscious on the floor of the helicopter.

It flew away and right as Ash was coming he jumped on Brock's shoulder and into the helicopter. It was out of their sight. Brock looked at Pikachu and said, "First Ash is kidnapped now Misty!" Pikachu looked really angry and ran off after the helicopter. Brock said, "Pikachu wait!" But Pikachu ran off after the helicopter. Brock needed find Misty and get her back.


End file.
